


Scarabs in the Oasis

by Velvetis



Series: Terrarium of Hourglass Sand [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetis/pseuds/Velvetis
Summary: A multi-ship series where I make little scenarios with my favorite character pairings. Other ships will be added on as the chapters progress and will tag accordingly. There are mentions of sex since this is a continuation to Where Butterflies Flutter, but nothing explicit. Hopefully I write this characters to the best of my ability.





	Scarabs in the Oasis

Shuuichi was preparing everyone’s food for the day in his flat, the aromas of cooked food permeated the air as he sautéed carefully selected vegetables around in a counterclockwise motion, wooden spoon in hand as the olive oil seeped into the bell peppers and green onions, all concocted in the non-stick frying pan of black steel and a cyan handle grip. To the left-hand side of the frying pan was a galley pot of stainless steel, steam billowing underneath the pot lid with the dull sounds of boiling in contrast to the loud simmering of vegetables. Shuuichi ceased his motions with the wooden spoon to grab the oven mitt tucked away in his apron, revealing the contents of the removed lid. It was a bouillabaisse soup consisting of European conger and langoustine with the mild scent of celery wafting from it as well as the Provençal herbs of lavender and rosemary, all blending together to create an incense of grandeur.

Naturally, this menu of splendor wasn’t made by Shuuichi. Rather, it was made in advance by one Kirumi Toujo, the SHSL Maid herself. For her this would be a multitasking job with the help of numbers: Shuuichi was given the task to prepare the appetizers, while she preps the main course meals to serve sixteen students. With a talent such as hers, it would be an understatement to say that patience is not a virtue. She even wrote step by step instructions on a piece of note paper for the detective; how to sauté, how to baste, even how to chop onions in a precise fashion.

Not that Shuuichi minded, he actually enjoyed doing favors for her, mainly because it helped him improve in the culinary department. He doesn’t want to boast, but in his mind, he can’t help feeling proud of his progress, being able to cook extravagant meals like this, it’s rather relaxing.

“I wonder if Gonta will like this.” Shuuichi pondered as he stirred the contents of the soup with the ladle that was set on the galley pot’s left hand side, watching the conger and posh lobster move in a circular motion as a smile lilted its way on his face as he thought of the man.

He would play it out in his head sometimes: Gonta would be amazed that Shuuichi is able to do something such as cooking, he would taste it, become starry-eyed in awe by how good it tastes, and compliment him, he would go on to say that it was delicious and that Shuuichi was amazing.

Three weeks have passed since that incident with Gonta’s fever, and much to the detective’s relief, Gonta was back to his normal cheerful self, only one thing has changed: They started a relationship together. Sometimes when Shuuichi wasn’t expecting it, Gonta would hug him from behind, give small pecks on the cheek, or on some days, he would carry him bridle style when no one was around. Shuuichi never gave it much thought before, but the constant affection was rather nice, the feeling of warmth when he was in Gonta’s arms is comfortable. Hearing the thumps of his heart was like a lullaby to the detective, and honestly, he wouldn’t mind if they decide to sleep together.

A kitchen timer interrupted Shuuichi’s thoughts, to which he turned the dials to the oven burners off. It wasn’t long until he was back to is daydreaming though.  
He wanted to feed the entomologist like couples do, holding out a spoon towards his direction, asking him to say “ah” and the like. He wanted to hold him close and kiss his soft lips slowly, never parting. He wanted to-

“I see you have finished, quite exemplary for your first time making this.”

The sudden voice from behind made Shuuichi yelp in surprise, hat falling off of his head and onto the floor. He turned around to see Toujo with a small smile that was hard to read, a firm and steady presence with a slight trace of a cheerful demeanor, her hand on her chin pensively as though she was reading the detective’s every thought. But of course she would know regarding the events of that one night, having to wear an oversized yukata out wasn’t a good idea, especially on that same night where Iruma decided to make fireworks.

Shuuichi was hoping the dark would make them a little less noticeable but apparently he was wrong, and almost everyone saw them, well only Amami, Akamatsu, and Iruma did. It was rather embarrassing to deal with, thinking on it now he should have went to his flat to change into the yukata that was prepared for him, but… Gonta went through the effort of tying it for him. It was also embarrassing when Iruma shouted at the top of her lungs saying, “HOLY SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA, YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING!”

Luckily Amami took control of the situation by feigning ignorance, but those three all know now, not that there’s a problem with telling them about he and Gonta’s relationship, but the circumstances could have been much better. Gonta had a blush of massive scale when everything was happening, he couldn’t even speak, and covered his face with his hands. Not to mention the vulgar teasing we got from Iruma such as who was the top, who was bigger, and things that went into the extreme porno genre. In short, it was very uncomfortable, but possibly more so for Toujo since she is the one that found their clothes on Gonta’s bedroom floor. How she was able to muster the courage to carry them and wash them accordingly, the world may never know. 

One thing is for certain, she knows too, but she doesn’t seem to be bothered by it, or to put it into better words, she doesn’t seem to be the person to harp on such matters. That fact alone made Shuuichi gulp sharply because for the most part, the maid hasn’t mentioned anything about it yet, and what was once an invocative stare is now, as the detective noticed, a smile that was laced with an air of smugness. The sight wasn’t rare per say, just somewhat uncommon.

“Such a flustered look for someone investing their time into making o'er dourves. Perhaps you are thinking of a certain man whose hair is of the olivine variety?”

Shuuichi averted his eyes, a small flush sewing pink onto the detective’s cheekbones as though Cupid himself was a tailor, trying to think of something to say before the Toujo gave a small chuckle in tandem to his reaction.

“It was a mere jest. Besides, I figured it would happen eventually, especially when you came to me for advice a few months back. I remember you taking me to the men’s locker room so you could speak with me privately. At first, I thought it was just some ploy to murder me, but then you started crying saying how much you loved that man. Looking back on it now, it wouldn’t make sense for one of your caliber.”

Well, then again, it wasn’t exactly the smartest idea to bring her to the men’s locker room for that kind of conversation either, but that was neither here nor there. The maid proceeded to approach the bouillabaisse as the smell wafted its way into her nose, seemingly satisfied with the detective’s results, but not to the point where it was impressive.

“The stock is decent, but for next time, try to use sage instead of lavender so that way it compliments better with the rest of the soup. Oh, and also, the sodium content is just a smidge too much, fish are naturally salty so the use of salt isn’t required, especially when it comes to crustaceans.”

Before Shuuichi could even ask how she would rate the bouillabaisse on a point system, she latched the lid back onto the galley pot and sighed, staring deeply into the distorted reflection of stainless steel. There was a slight trace of solemnity in her expression that wouldn’t go noticed from a far distance, but at a close distance it was hard to miss.

“I still ponder as to why you would ask for my advice: I myself have only little experience in romantic affairs, let alone matters of the heart. One could say it is part of the occupation, but in reality I refused to acknowledge such things in my life for the longest time. Even with Iruma’s strange attachment to me, I can’t fathom the reasons as to why she would be fond of a person like me.”

That drop of information was surprising to the detective to say the least, although it would make sense that they would keep it hidden. Toujo is unsure of her feelings towards Iruma, so to spare any misunderstandings they held onto that secret, as much as Gonta and Shuuichi are.

“Well, if it makes sense, I guess the reason why I sought advice from you was the fact that you would be mature about the situation, and it’s not like I could just go to one of the other guys about it, especially Gonta at the time. Besides, you know as well as I do how Iruma is. But if she sees something in you that she likes, it wouldn’t be hard to understand why. Maybe it inspires her to become a better person, not that I want to speak words for her, but I can’t deny the possibility.”

Toujo brought her hand to her chin, she seemed slightly baffled by the idea, but considered the notion regardless as Shuuichi looked in awkward silence.

“Hmm. Perhaps you are correct in your observation. There was that time when she made that copper rose for me after accidentally breaking the ceramic one I had. It’s rather petty of me, but when that occurred I was somewhat upset, but not as much as I pretended to be. I think part of me was lashing out for Iruma’s frustrating behavior, even when I knew it was an accident. She apologized once she showed it to me, but the truth is I should be the one apologizing to her.”

Shuuichi remembered that, it was probably the first time he heard her raise her voice like that. There was such a fierce vibrato in her voice that it was enough to make everyone in the room shudder in fear. I guess even Toujo can only have so much patience before she short circuits. The maid stormed out of the room and avoided everyone that day. Iruma on the other hand, looked as though she was frozen in place, and she didn’t portray the usual shy self she has when someone yells at her. It was just an appalled silence, something that Iruma hardly expressed. The detective made sure to ask if she was okay, but he didn’t even get a response from her. The inventor even locked herself in her room for three whole days after that. The air that surrounded the both of them was somewhat oppressive at the time. Although someone has been making meals and placing them just outside her door. 

Did Toujo do that?

“Well we shouldn’t keep our hungry classmates waiting. I left a serving cart just outside your door, so we should get the bouillabaisse and the vegetable sauté to the dining room as soon as possible before they get cold. I already have the main course meals and dessert ready just outside as well.”

The platinum haired maid made her way to Shuuichi’s door before she paused for a moment, her hand resting on the doorknob as she turned to face the detective with a slightly repulsed expression.

“Oh. Before I forget, if you are planning on another intimate moment with Gonta anytime soon, next time, take your clothes off: Those stains were extremely difficult to remove, not to mention they were completely soaked when I found them. In short, I don’t want to touch it ever again. It doesn’t take being in a romantic relationship to know that much.”

Shuuichi flinched as the bright red embarrassment came back as Toujo shut the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember a scenario in my head where Iruma makes a metal rose for Toujo for breaking her other one by accident and gives it to her as an apology. I wanted to incorporate that so here we are. In the future I plan to write a very jealous Ouma so that will be interesting. Oumami and Harumatsu will also be incorporated into it so keep an eye out.


End file.
